Tu melodía y la mía
by Harusa
Summary: Ese beso había hecho que su corazón explotara. ¿Y sí esto solo habría sido obra del momento meloso compartido por ambos? ¿Eso significaba que no había más besos? No, el quería que su amigo le proporcionara más besos ¿Amigo? / Esto participa en la semana Sourin donde el tema del día es Free


**_¡Buenos días estrellitas, el planeta les dice hola!_**

**_Esto participa en la semana Sourin donde el tema del día es Free~_**

**_De verdad no sé como termine subiendo esto, que creo que será un Two-shot, claro si ustedes quieren, por eso deje el final de este capitulo abierto, lo cierto es que al principio estaba escribiendo esto para ¿Problemas? Pero no sé como termine con otro horizonte y lo cambié totalmente, aunque no se aleja de cómo yo veo a esta sensual pareja._**

**_¡Por último! Free! no me pertenece y tampoco quisiera que me perteneciera ya que está muy bien como está. :D_**

**_¡Disfruten de su lectura bellas criaturas!_**

* * *

Exactamente eran las seis de la mañana con veintitrés minutos cuando sonó la alarma que anunciaba que debía despertar para empezar su rutina. Estiró el brazo hacia la parte del respaldo donde tenía los libros y algunos mangas que le gustaba leer, por supuesto todos muy varoniles, llenos de incesantes peleas, muertes y demases; nada que ver con el _shoujo_ que era todo color rosa, sonrisas, besos, a veces imposibles que le hacían llorar, no; nada de eso. Bien, admitía que le gustaba leer a veces uno que otro shoujo, pero no que lloraba con ellos, eso no lo admitiría nunca y digamos que esto de leer shoujo lo admitía solo para sí.

Alcanzó la alarma que no paraba de emitir el típico sonido del "Tic-Tic-Tic" que hacia que le doliera la cabeza a veces, y lo apagó aún con sus ojos cerrados. Dejó escapar un bostezo y con él un leve quejido indicando que aún desearía seguir durmiendo, se removió un poco cuando cayó en cuenta que en su cómoda cama no estaba solo él sino que había alguien más allí; y ahí fue donde pudo apreciar con tranquilidad la cabellera azabache de su amigo; que al parecer tenía el sueño un poco más pesado que el suyo.

No lo había notado al principio pero su cuerpo estaba bastante cerca de el del azabache, cómo si hubiera dormido abrazado a él; sonrío levemente y recordó para sí todas las noches que había dormido con Sousuke cuando eran unos críos, todas las veces se dormía abrazado a la cintura de éste; porque era como tener un peluche gigante o una de esas almohadas largas. El pelinegro siempre le reclamaba al principio pero luego de ver que Rin no cedía emitía un leve suspiro de resignación y le dejaba hacer; aunque no se quejaba cuando se quedaba en invierno, ya que por ser mas frío, el calor de ambos cuerpos juntos se sentía cálido y cómodo.

Sousuke dio un pequeño saltito que hizo que Rin se asustara y saltara también levemente. Había olvidado que el moreno tenía; a veces; _pesadillas_ y los saltos que pegaba cuando era atacado por _algo malo_ según él. Sousuke no le decía mas allá de un "No me acuerdo" cuando Rin le preguntaba por lo que había soñado. Al acordarse de todo esto quiso acariciarle el cabello a Sousuke, siempre lo hacia cuando pegaba esos saltos, tal vez por esto era que también había empezado a dormir abrazado a él primeramente. Se apoyó en su codo para así quedar en una posición apta; al principio dudó un poco, pero finalmente estiró su mano hasta la cabeza de Sousuke y acarició esos mechones cortos.

El cabello de Sousuke era tan suave, le gustaba tocarlo, peinarlo, correr uno que otro mechón para allá otro por acá. Rin miraba al pelinegro con ternura, tal vez porque él le recordaba todo su hermosa infancia, porque era su mejor amigo, porque se veía tan tranquilo cuando dormía, porque sus cejas no estaban ceñidas porque ahora sus labios tenían una leve curva hacia arriba; le encantaba cuando Sousuke sonreía o reía, cuando era feliz.

Se sentía tan _confortable _cuando estaba así con Sousuke, como si sus días de niño hubieran vuelto.

—Eché de menos esto cuando te fuiste a Australia.

Rin abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿Cuándo era que Sousuke…? Imposible… No se podía haber hecho el dormido todo este rato ¿O sí?

—No me digas que…

—Si… —Sousuke giró un poco su cuerpo.

—Yo… Ehm… Solo… ¡Solo lo hice porque saltaste! —Decía un sonrojado Rin. A pesar de haber hecho esto muchas veces cuando era niño, ahora le daba mucha vergüenza, más porque Sousuke ya era casi adulto y probablemente lo que soñaba ya no era tema.

—Pf~ jajajaja~ —Sousuke no pudo contener su risa al ver a Rin sonrojado y tartamudeando.

—De… De que te ríes idiota —Rin fruncía el ceño y su sonrojo había aumentado.

—Es que… repetiste lo mismo que cuando te descubrí la primera vez.

—C-Calla Idiota.

¿Cómo era posible que se acordara de eso? Definitivamente estaba mintiendo; típico para avergonzarlo. Sousuke le miró directo a los ojos y rápidamente y con habilidad atrajo al pelirrojo hacia sí y le abrazó, poniendo la cabeza de Rin en su pecho.

—Enserio… Rin, no sabes cuánto eché de menos esto.

Rin aún se encontraba en shock por el repentino abrazo de su amigo, sentía la respiración de Sousuke en su cabeza, cómo sus fuertes brazos lo sostenían demostrándole que no lo quería soltar. Sintió un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza, y entonces Rin entendió. Probablemente Sousuke debe haberse sentido solo cuando él partió a Australia, después de todo el azabache no era de muchos amigos y su ceño fruncido no le ayudaba mucho; puede que con el único que hablara después de su partida haya sido Kisumi, pero no creía que Sousuke tuviera la suficiente confianza con "_Shigino" _como le decía a éste después de que al nombrarlo por su nombre el pelirrosa le haya dado un beso en la mejilla.

_Así que Sousuke también debe haberse sentido triste al no tener a alguien con quien hablar de cualquier cosa, con quien compartir risas exageradas que hacían doler el estómago, con quien tener momentos melosos, con quien compartir íntimos secretos, con quien sentirse siempre cómodo, a alguien… que fuera tu complemento._

Al mezclar las notas de su melodía con la de Sousuke, supo que tanto había echado de menos esto también. Cómo de solo se había sentido en Australia, cómo sus sonrisas fueron desapareciendo, cómo sus ojos habían perdido su luz, cómo sus mejillas siempre estaban mojadas. Levantó su brazo y lo paso por el costado de Sousuke, abrazándolo también, su mano tocaba el omoplato del pelinegro casi llegando a su hombro. Pegó más su cara al pecho del moreno.

—Yo también… Yo… Te eché de menos.

—¿Enserio?

—Por qué mentiría Idiota…

—Jajaja~ Rin…

—¿Hmn?

—Tenemos que levantarnos, llegaremos tarde a clases.

—¿Hah? Solo deben ser las seis… con algo.

—¿Y quién es el que dice que hay que levantarse primero para bañarse con tranquilidad sin que este lleno?

—Podemos hacer una excepción.

—¿Realmente quieres tener este momento meloso no?

—Calla Idiota.

Y lo cierto era que sí, Rin quería compartir este momento con Sousuke todo lo que fuera posible, porque le había extrañado y se sentía confortable estar con él así _como antes_ aunque no recordaba sentir tantas cosquillas en su pecho. Y esto era producido por la respiración de Sousuke en su cabello, le hacia sentir raro el aliento que chocaba contra su cabeza. Además el _olor_… _el olor _de Sousuke había cambiado levemente, no era como lo recordaba, éste era un poco más fuerte, más varonil y le encantaba. No quería sacar su nariz del pecho del azabache porque el olor lo tenía hipnotizado.

—Rin…

—¿Hmn?

—...

—¿Qué?

—...

Y al no tener respuesta elevó su mirada hacia arriba para saber porque Sousuke no le contestaba cuando había sido él quien lo había llamado; pero solo sintió algo en sus labios, algo cálido, suave, húmedo. Estaba siendo besado por su amigo. Rin abrió mucho los ojos, porque le había sorprendido la acción del moreno, pero no dejo de corresponder al beso. Apretó el hombro de Sousuke con su mano y su cuerpo se removía un tanto nervioso. Si bien no era un beso apasionado, llevaba los sentimientos de su amigo y además era su primero.

El beso era casto, puro y Rin lo sintió maravilloso, cerró sus ojos y sintió como Sousuke separaba sus bocas lentamente, cómo su labio inferior se había quedado pegado al del otro por tener sus labios secos y un poco partidos. Sintió la mirada de Sousuke en él y abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse con esos orbes turquesas que poseía su amigo.

—¿Te gustó?

Al escuchar la voz ronca de Sousuke y la pregunta formulada se sonrojó un poco y miró hacia el lado moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

—A mi también.

Sousuke le besó la frente y volvieron a su posición original.

—F-Fue…

—¿Hmn?

—Fue… Mi primer… B-Beso —Decía un Rin colorado hasta las orejas.

—Ya veo.

¿Sólo eso? ¿Ya veo? ¿Qué pasaba con el "También fue mi primero" que salía en sus mangas shoujos? Que luego continuaban con un segundo y un tercero; y llegaban a probar por primera vez el sabor de la boca del otro, que probaban los besos apasionados, que mezclaban sus lenguas con la ajena. Él también quería probar eso; pero recordó que esto no era un manga shoujo y que él no era ninguna de las protagonistas que salían en ellos. Era obvio que aunque él fuera un romántico de primera –Aunque siempre lo negara- Tal ves el pelinegro no lo era, y por eso mismo pudo ya haber dado su primer beso hace mucho, o… tal ves se había enamorado antes, y esto lo puso alerta; no conocía de la vida romántica de su _amigo_, sí había salido con alguien, sí se había enamorado, sí le habían roto el corazón, _sí le quería a él…_. Y un amargo sabor corrió por su boca. Puede que Sousuke le haya besado sólo porque quería hacerlo y ya, pero a él realmente… Ese beso había hecho que su corazón explotara. ¿Y sí esto solo habría sido obra del momento meloso compartido por ambos? ¿Eso significaba que no había más besos? No, el quería que su amigo le proporcionara más besos ¿Amigo? ¿Habría sido un beso de amigos? No, que tontería eso no existía, al menos no uno que fuera dado en la boca. Estaba confundido ¿Por qué Sousuke había tenido que besarlo? ¿Acaso… Acaso ese beso le había revelado que su amigo le gustaba? Y una fuerte puntada recorrió su pecho.

_¿Me gusta Sousuke? ¿Pero… y si yo no le gusto a él? ¿Si de verdad fue solo algo de… amigos?_

Era algo muy cómico todo el manojo de confusiones que se había formado en la mente de Rin solo por un "Ya veo". Pero lo cierto era que Sousuke había quedado sin palabras, siempre pensó de niño que Rin sería muy guapo al crecer; y no se había equivocado. Por esto mismo era que le sorprendía que él fuera el primer beso de su amigo, cuando siempre creyó que Rin ya podría ser un experto en estos temas; aunque era claro que el pelirrojo solo tenía en mente convertirse en un nadador profesional, esto no quitaba la posibilidad de haber tenido novia en Australia o al menos haber tenido un poco más de experiencia al haberse ido a ese país donde los besos eran comunes. Salió de su ensoñación para ver como Rin estaba muy pegado a su pecho y se veía algo incómodo ¿Tal ves no le había gustado? Imposible, fue lo primero que le pregunto ¿Entonces que podría ser...?

— …

Y recordó que Rin era un romántico de primera, tal vez estaba reservando su primer beso para alguien más, o acaso… esperaba que él le dijera "_También fue el mió" _—Suspiró— Le había dado una respuesta muy vaga y fría a Rin que seguramente esperaba eso. Pero no podía responderle que su primer beso ya había sido robado, -Tal y como él hizo con Rin minutos atrás- Por nada más ni nada menos que por "Shigino" cuando le había pillado desprevenido ese día que los habían mandado a recoger las pelotas de básquet, y que precisamente era el día donde le había llegado una carta de Rin; que había prometido leer con toda calma cuando volviera a casa; por lo que se encontraba distraído pensado en eso.

Y como no podía admitir eso se hizo el desentendido, pero quería seguir probando la boca de Rin. No habría un "_También fue el mió" _pero si habría un…

—Rin… ¿Puedo hacerlo de nuevo?

Rin le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y un sonrojo muy notorio.

—S-Si…

Y ahí estaba Rin, sintiendo el aliento de Sousuke al punto de mezclarse con el suyo, con las mejillas sonrojadas y calientes, con los ojos cerrados, tocando ya levemente los labios del otro; cuando el timbre sonó indicando que faltaban treinta minutos para comenzar las clases, provocándole casi un infarto de lo fuerte que lo había sentido. Abrió sus ojos y sintió como Sousuke se aproximaba a su oído para susurrarle un:

_"Creo que será al final del día"_

* * *

**_jdhskda de verdad de verdad no sé como terminé subiendo esto si tengo pendiente el otro (Lo siento mucho, el capitulo me ha dado varios dolores de cabeza, porque no me ha llegado toda la inspiración que quería :'ccc PERO lo más seguro es que lo esté subiendo pronto xdd) pero lo cierto es que ¡No pude evitarlo! Ya que esto practimente se escribió solo y quería participar en la semana SouRin y justo cuando ya me daba por vencida apareció esto kasjdhjds Son las 5:13 AM (A esa hora lo terminé, aunque lo esté subiendo ahora ¬¬)- xD) y aunque tengo los ojos a medio cerrar quería terminar este capitulo al menos, ya saben luego a uno se le va la inspiración y no queda como se quería desde el principio_**

**_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, largo, corto, aburrido, etc? Bueno, ojala lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo cuando lo escribí._**

**_¿Quieren el otro capitulo? La verdad quería escribir algo… pero no sé cómo se me dará ya que nunca he escrito uno, así que pensaba probarlo más adelante (Aunque creo que igual tardaría un poco :B) pero éstos dos me dan tantas ideas que no puedo evitar querer escribir ¡ya! uno; y eso seria en este fic, porque ya saben el otro lo quiero sensual y largo(_**

**_PD: Si les gusto la historia, si la odian, si tengo faltas ortográficas, o bien no les pareció algo, déjenlo en un review :33 son muy bien recibidos ¡Ah! y se me olvidaba solo aceptaré criticas constructivas._**

**_See You Next Cavalla Time… (¬/¬)/_**


End file.
